


Seeing the Light

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blind AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Maybe angst, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper, as a gemling, was born blind. There was nothing she could do about it and there was no cure. As her life went on, things got harder but she persisted. That was until she managed to settle down in a secluded tiny city called Beach City. There, her life sure got brighter.





	1. Chapter 1

Being born within a loving and caring family wasn't enough if you were born blind. Even if you had all the love in the world, nothing ever made you stop thinking about all of the possibilities of the world or the universe. Not a whole bunch of gems even suffered the same fate as Jasper. Really- she was probably one of a kind. After all, gems who were born blind were usually shattered or left to die. Therefore, she had always went to therapy as a young gem. Mostly because she was depressed and suffered with socializing. Thus, she was prescribed with antidepressants and pills to help her with her anxiety. After all, she barely had any friends. 

Everyone enjoyed picking on her and such, causing her to always go home crying. It sucked when having to walk with a stick or a dog by her side. Wearing dark glasses always sucked, too. They always got tangled up on her face and slid down over her gem, making her feel and look dumb. As her life progressed, it felt like it only went downhill even further. The same torment, the urge to never get out of bed in the mornings, never eating regular meals, and always sleeping. Not to mention the long baths that went on for ends or the non-bathing spree that lasted for months. The cruel life only persisted on and on until Jasper eventually had enough of it. 

Shattering herself wasn't an option, though. If she died, that wouldn't bring back her sight. Things would just get darker... darker... and even darker. Until nothing could be felt anymore. Even then, her depression was horrible until she ended out moving out on her own, seeming to like the quiet and serene atmosphere of her home. At her old home with her parents, she was always being babied. Her mother was always by her side helping her around despite the fact she knew her way around her own home. Her sire had put a soft cushioning around every corner, only making the quartz feel weak. She wasn’t a wuss. She was only blind… and there was nothing wrong with that. Was there? 

One day, it felt like her life had turned into a paradise. It felt like her life had turned all around. 

One gem in specific had came into her life one day. During a visit to the coffee shop, she had met a gem. One with a nice voice. When she had been sitting alone, the gem approached her and started to converse with her. It had surprised Jasper and even when she had slipped that she was blind, the gem didn't care. The other gem continued the conversation, seeming quite eager to speak to the other. Maybe she had been new around the area. The two had been practically inseparable at this point. Even to the point they had established a relationship. But that didn't mean Jasper was cured of her depression. Her anxiety was in tact and under control but her depression was still there. 

Nonetheless, she let out a small huff, remaining at the table as she was scribbling on a piece of paper with a bunch of crayons. She was drawing Lapis and herself- how she thought of herself and her beloved lover. 

"The colour of me... I think i'd be... this colour here. It smells dark," she commented. Did she think crayons really had a different scent each?  
Holding a blue crayon in her paw as she scribbled onto the paper, she made sure to colour in along the lines she made. However, little to her knowledge, she was colouring outside of the lines of what she drew. Placing the crayon down, she eventually reached out and decided to grab an orange crayon, sniffing at it lightly. 

"And this one smells bright. I think you're bright. Soft and bright. Like something," she chuckled, scribbling on the paper a bit longer as she coloured along the lines of what she drew, still going outside of them. She seemed rather happy with what she was doing at the moment. Even more so when she felt a small hand brush through her hair.

"Thinking about you makes me think about soft stuff."

The blue gem smiled softly and she stroked through Jasper’s hair. Contently leaning against the other, she looked down toward the paper and chuckled a bit.

“I look like a blobfish.”

“What’s a blobfish?”

“It’s a fish… but it’s round and they’re blobby. Like you,” Lapis gently joked, softly poking Jasper’s belly.

The other gem giggled gently, smiling a bit and placing down the crayon as she tried to hide her belly away from Lapis. Jasper couldn’t help but grin a bit, leaning toward Lapis and excitedly purring.

“Jasper Blobfish… that sounds like a perfect name for you. You’re blobby and round.”

“And a perfect name for you would be… Lapis Blobfish.”

“So we’re gonna get married and change our last name to Blobfish?”

“You bet,” Jasper laughed. As she leaned against Lapis, she let out another purr before adjusting her head a bit.

Lapis finally decided to pull away, kissing her lover’s cheek rather softly. 

“I’m gonna put your drawing up on the fridge. Do you want anything to eat?”

“No. Can we watch a movie instead?”

Something that Jasper enjoyed. Movies. Despite being unable to see, movies were something that fascinated her. Not to mention how she enjoyed reading as well- or having Lapis read to her. Anything involving Lapis, she loved it. Therefore, the quartz stood up and she pushed the chair in toward the table. She glanced toward Lapis, curiously tilting her head.

“I know you like popcorn so maybe we could watch a movie and i’ll pop some popcorn for you.”

“Hmmm… sounds like a plan, actually. Let’s do it,” Jasper chirped.

As Lapis headed into the kitchen with Jasper’s artwork, she hung it up on the fridge with a magnet. Seeing Jasper progress further into life was always something she adored… and not to mention whenever she saw the other smile. Everything about Jasper made her life a million times brighter, causing her heart to soar. Thus, as she stared at the art for a little bit longer, she finally had to force herself to start making some popcorn for her lover. Tonight was going to be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Lapis spend a bit of time together. Maybe something interesting will happen tomorrow.

Time slid by and Jasper merely resumed her work. Both Jasper and Lapis respectfully had separate jobs. Lapis worked with marine life wherever possible in Beach City. Mostly, she worked at the aquarium however, educating the people about the creatures there. Jasper seemed more content working at a cafe however. It wasn’t the best job for a blind gem but she was managing just fine.

As Jasper’s shift ended, she had started to make her way home by walking. The quartz held onto her guidance stick, gently waving it around and trying to find her way home. She knew the route, of course, but she didn’t want to trip or fall. She also didn’t want to hurt anyone else so therefore, she continued to wave her stick about. Sniffing the air, she finally managed to come to the familiar scent of her abode.

Jasper took her keys out of her pocket and she reached out toward the door, feeling it gently. She then felt her key, checking the ribs and figuring out which one unlocked the door. As she slipped the key into the keyhole, she opened up the door and wandered inside. The quartz closed the door and locked it once again. Her senses, both hearing and smelling, were enhanced due to the fact she couldn’t use her eyes. Even if she’d hear someone enter or smell them before they came in, she wanted to be safe than sorry. 

The young quartz laid her stick aside before she entered, raising a brow and sniffing the air.

“Lapis?”

No answer.

However, she heard the door rattle a bit and quickly, she turned around. Leaning down toward the mailslot, she slipped her digit out and tapped whoever was outside.

“Yeah, it’s me. It’s Lapis. Open the door. It’s gonna start pouring soon,” Lapis huffed.

Jasper opened up the door after unlocking it. She then pulled back and looked toward her lover who stepped inside. Practically, as soon as Lapis entered and closed the door, the downpour of rain had started.

A surprised purr escaped the quartz’s frame and she placed a paw on Lapis’ shoulder.

“You should work with weather instead.”

“I can only sense rain, smartass.”

“Oh. Oh- right. Sorry,” Jasper laughed. As she let Lapis slip by her afterward, she decided to start following her.

“So how was your day?”

“It was.. meh.. it’s always like that. What about your day?”

“My day was good. I think i’m getting better with my writing. I keep trying to write names on cups and people laugh. They usually give me a tip too which is nice,” Jasper beamed.

Lapis couldn’t help but smile, somewhat proud of Jasper. She expected the other to say something like ‘my day sucked, everyone made fun of me’ or something. But, alas, for she was wrong.

“I’m proud of you,” Lapis chirped. As she stood up on her toes, she leaned forward and gently kissed Jasper. Proudly, she smiled once the other returned the kiss.

“Now come on. Let’s get something for lunch. Is there anything that you want to eat?”

Jasper pondered for a moment before she shook her head. She went to go sit at the table, turning her head to where she thought Lapis was. 

“Not really… you should make what you want to have tonight,” Jasper chirped afterward.

“Alright,” Lapis cooed. With that, she decided to prep something for the time being. As the two enjoyed a meal together, eventually, it ended and surely enough, the two had time to spend together for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation: Declining  
> I may not finish this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper doesn't realize that Lapis has her bad days too. This is probably the first outburst that Lapis has had... and it's a big one too.

The following few weeks were rather smooth and continued to progress. Life seemed easy once again and of course, Jasper was happy with everything. On her day off, while Lapis continued to work, she had decided to spend time listening to a movie. Though she couldn’t see what was going on, she was having fun. However, with fun came exhaustment. She had decided to take a nap on the couch, cuddling up against the pillows and blankets. 

After falling asleep, she suddenly roused when hearing the door open and slam. What was that? It couldn’t be Lapis… she usually never slammed the door. Her milky yellow eyes opened and she started to try and figure out where the sound had came from. She furrowed her brow a bit, sitting up and listening a bit more. She sniffed the air, realizing that it was Lapis who had came home. It was her! Maybe she accidentally slammed the door. As the large gem got off of the couch, she decided to go out toward the main porch area. She sensed the other was around so therefore, she rushed forward and tried to hug Lapis. Missing the other and stumbling a bit, Jasper stood up and expected a hug from Lapis instead since her aim wasn’t perfect. However… there was no hug.

“Lapis?”

“Fuck off,” the blue gem bitterly growled, putting down her workbag and heading further inside.

“... what’s wrong? Is there something you need to talk about? Your day at work wasn’t the best, was it?”

Glaring at Jasper and realizing the other couldn’t see her, she bitterly grumbled and simply walked forward.

“No. Fuck off and leave me alone,” she muttered.

“... are you sure? You sound like-”

“Jasper. Shut the fuck up. Life isn’t always happy and no, I don’t need a hug. Don’t ask me to cuddle with you. Don’t touch me, give me any physical contact, or even breathe around me because I /will/ break someone’s fucking fingers and it’ll be your fingers soon,” Lapis snapped at the other, gritting her teeth afterward.

Unable to stay serious, Jasper slowly blinked before speaking again.

“It’s better off to let your feelings out to me, y’know. Tell me what’s wrong and what’s hurting you, Lapis… don’t be scared to express your feelings to me,” the large gem whimpered nervously.

“Okay. Fine then. You wanna know what I think right now? You get on my nerves so much. I fucking hate it when you treat me like a baby. It pisses me off so much. Life isn’t always going to be so happy and perfect. Life is rough. It’s hard. It’s time for your dumb ass to realize that. Even if you’re blind, I don’t care. I could care less. I wish you were deaf sometimes so I wouldn’t have to hear you speaking- even if you’d be mumbling nonsense like always-aAnd you wanna know what else makes me mad? You. You piss me off so much. Whenever I hear your voice, it’s so fucking annoying. You sound so much like a spoiled brat. I fucking hate it- and your dumb blind ass- you dumb bitch!-” 

Lapis was obviously getting frustrated and therefore, she turned around to head back into the porch. The blue gem grabbed her work bag, glancing back to Jasper and spitting into her direction.

“Fuck. You. I’m leaving.”

Jasper simply watched in shock. She slowly blinked, her breath hitching as she placed a paw on her chest. She felt the door slam and vibrate throughout the entire house. Not to mention that she heard it as well. She breathily sighed and bit her lip. This was some kind of dream, wasn’t it?

“Lapis?”

No response.

“Lapis... ? This isn’t funny.”

“Lapis?”  
“Lapis?”  
“Lapis-”

Jasper finally realized what was happening. Lapis /was/ gone. Therefore, she started to cry, dropping to her knees. Her paws remained on the floor and she hopelessly hunched over afterward. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be happening. Lapis was gone… she had left. Out of the blue. Simply, being called named, and then she was gone. Thus, the quartz had continued to dwell on the thoughts, eventually falling onto her side and curling close to herself. She was a huge mess of sobbing, unable to comfort herself. The one and only gem she loved was gone… and where was she gone?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is having trouble in her life once again. She doesn't know what to do or where to go.

Days went by without Lapis. Jasper figured her life would be back to normal soon but it wasn’t. Every day she came home, she waited for Lapis to walk in through the door. However, Lapis wasn’t back yet. When would she be back? Maybe she had just went for a small walk. A tiny break. A small glide around the area. Thus, Jasper tried to lighten up. Maybe taking a break from work would help her emotions. However, it didn’t. Weeks dragged along and eventually, a month passed. 

Due to the fact she had barely been outside or socializing, her family had decided to bunk in with her. They knew she struggled to speak with others, even when she was having fun at work. But for a while, she didn’t go to work. She simply stayed in the kitchen, sitting at the table and drawing out her emotions on paper with crayons. Was she depressed again? It felt like it. When was the last time she ate? A week ago? Whatever. What about cleansed- how long ago was that? Eh. She didn’t care. However, as time went along, she was trying to clean and eat a bit more. So far… yet so close.

As time continued to roll by, a year finally passed. No sign of Lapis. Where had she gone? Why was she gone? Had something happened to her? One day, when her family had left for a small business trip, she had to stay on her own. Just for the week. Her parents would be back soon… right? No. They called and eventually said they were staying home for a few days after the trip. Thus, Jasper was left on her own. Anything sharp or lethal to her was hidden away by her mother of course. Precautions. Even if she wouldn’t do such a thing.

During the day time on a sunny afternoon, Jasper had went outside to sit down on the patio. She had made herself some lemonade and of course, seemed happy about the taste. She made it all on her own, too! It was to her liking as well. Thus, as she calmed down for a bit and enjoyed the sun, she had started to gently sip on her drink. The quartz played around with the ice cubes within her glass. However, she stopped once hearing something. As she looked up despite having no sight, she tried to look toward the source of the noise. It sounded like a bird flying overhead. Thus, as she kept quiet for a moment, she furrowed her brow when it got closer. 

Birds didn’t ever come this close. Jasper decided to hold her paw out however, wanting to see if the bird would land onto her paw. She shivered a bit when she felt something much more warmer on her paw however. It wasn’t a bird. It was someone’s hand. Pulling back immediately, she stood up and reached out to grab her walking stick. As she waved it about, she tried to get the intruder to back off.

“Who the hell are you?!”

“You don’t remember me? Wow,” the familiar voice scoffed.

Falling silent and keeping the stick nearby, Jasper eventually dropped it when she took a deep breath. The scent. Familiar. As she leaned forward a bit more, she reached her paws out to feel who was in front of her. Checking over their face as they didn’t dare move an inch, she fell silent for a moment. That was until she started to cry, reaching out and pulling the being into a hug.

“Yeah. I missed you too, Jasper. I’m so sorry for leaving. I left and I just… I felt so guilty. I didn’t have the guts to come back. I thought you would’ve pushed me away or moved on. I couldn’t bring myself back. I decided to live in Empire City for a bit and keep working there for a little…” Lapis softly explained, hiding her chest against Jasper’s chest. She refrained from crying, even if she wanted to. 

“I’m just glad you’re back.”

“And i’m glad i’m back… and just in time too.”

“Just in time? Wait… what?” Jasper looked down to the other.

Lapis looked back up at Jasper, smiling weakly. As she cuddled against the other, she softly huffed.

“You forgot when your birthday was? Still as stupid as ever. Ugh- your birthday is in a few days.”

“Oh… oh- right. I guess you’re my early birthday gift,” Jasper laughed a bit.

“And something else. I got something for you. It’s something I worked hard for. For so many years… i’ve been trying so hard to get this for you and now? You can finally have it. You can finally see the world, Jasper. I finally earned enough money so you can get surgery to see.”


	5. Seeing the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper finally preps herself for surgery and thus, her life is complete. Lapis is back, she's ready to go under, and she's ready to start anew.

Jasper slowly blinked and she tried to take the words into consideration. She slowly blinked before she tried to look down at Lapis. She wasn’t even looking at Lapis.

“You… you pretty much stayed away to get a better job and earn more money?”

“If you put it like that- oh- hey- Jasperr.. Don’t cry. Shhh... you’re gonna be okay. I know you will. I’m just.. I’m so excited and happy for you. I’m proud of you for staying strong too.”

As the quartz leaned against Lapis, she sniffled and continued to gently weep. 

“I love you so much, Lapis.”

“I love you too, Jasper. Now.. let’s go inside. We should book that appointment.”

The quartz nodded lightly and thus, she decided to carefully head back inside with Lapis. All the while, the two spent time booking the appointment. It would be ready within a few weeks and thus, knowing the news, Jasper went to celebrate with Lapis by heading outside and relaxing in the sun. Today was amazing and the days to come were only going to be better.

However, the following few weeks, Jasper was beginning to feel nervous. Surgery. She was going to have an operation to fix her eyes. To make her see again. Or at least see a little bit better. Trying to calm down as she was being prepped for operation, she simply laid back in the bed.

Lapis was close by the hospital bed. The blue gem seemed relatively worried as well. Even if she didn’t want to be worried, she was nonetheless. As she reached out, she softly held onto Jasper’s paw and leaned forward to kiss it. Slightly, Lapis sighed afterward and nervously sniffed.

“You’re gonna do this, Jasper. I believe in you…” the blue gem cooed.

“I know you do but i’m scared. What happens if-”

“Shh. Jasper. You’re a strong quartz. A big, strong, brave, and very cute quartz. You can do this. You’ll do fine. I’ll… i’ll be waiting for you,” she cooed.

As the blue gem stepped back, she stared at Jasper and nervously frowned.

“I love you, Jasper.”

“I love you too, Lapis.”

With those words, Lapis took herself out toward the waiting room. Here, she’d simply await for Jasper to be complete her surgery. 

The process was tedious but the recovery would be longer. Jasper was continuing on with her life but in the hospital. The first week, her eyes were covered with bandages. She wasn’t allowed near any light at all and thus, remained in a dim hospital room. Lapis wasn’t allowed to visit often either. Mostly because the humans said that Lapis would ‘stress her out’ or whatever. Irritating, of course, but she wanted to heal… but also wanted to see Lapis.

Thus, the second week of recovery was when she got home. She wasn’t permitted to go outside and the bandages still remained her eyes. She had to constantly rest while being home. This was what she did for the second, third, and fourth week of recovery. The fifth week, she had to leave home for an appointment.

Lapis had led her into the hospital and the two awaited for Jasper’s name to be called. Once entering a room, Jasper made sure Lapis was close by her side. She held onto her lover’s hand, refusing to leave her side.

“So.. Miss Quartz. Today your bandages can be removed. I just want to ask you a few questions to make sure removing the bandages will be safe.”

With that, the doctor listed off a few questions to Jasper. The quartz, of course, answered them. Then it was time. 

Her eyes remained closed as the human doctor removed the bandages from her eyes. She adjusted her head a bit, furrowing her brow slightly and grunting. She seemed a little uncomfortable at first but afterward, when the bandages were off of her face, she slowly decided to open her eyes. The lights were dim to her liking and she’d probably have to adjust to it… great. Another healing process. But as she lifted her head a bit and started to slowly look around, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

 

Lapis.

The blue gem happily held onto Jasper’s paw, looking up toward her.

“Jasper… how is it?”

Staring at Lapis for a bit, the quartz’s breath hitched a bit. She held back the urge to cry. Merely, she reached out, softly cupping Lapis’ face and feeling her all over. A pretty blue gem… soft blue hair and a cute little nose… and gorgeous blue eyes. Jasper didn’t know what the colour blue was- it was a whole different colour in her mind. But, for now, instead of learning colours, she kept caressing her lover’s face.

“You’re so... pretty. Your eyes are so cute. Your nose… oh stars- your nose is cute too. You’re cute.”

Shyly smiling, Lapis couldn’t help but reach out and softly kiss Jasper’s cheek.

“And you’re cute too. I’m so happy for you, Jasper. I’m so… so happy..”

“Me too.”

“Ah- sorry to break up the moment but I have one more word. Miss Quartz, you have to slowly adjust to seeing the light and the colours. I have a chart here that you can go over for learning your colours. To leave this room, you’ll have to wear the bandages again but other than that, you’re good to go. Come back within a few weeks for a checkup.”

Jasper nodded. Once the bandages were adjusted over her eyes again, she stood up and held onto Lapis’ hand rather contently. The large gem looked to where she figured Lapis would be.

“Come on. We should go home. We’re gonna celebrate with ice cream and popcorn.”

“Obviously ice cream,” Lapis happily laughed.

As the two chuckled and continued a small conversation, they walked out of the hospital together. Jasper finally had her sight and now? Her life would be so much easier… and one day? Maybe she would get married and have gemlings. But for now, she decided to take things slow and favour the moment with Lapis.


End file.
